Tio Harry
by Gih Kitsunesspblm
Summary: Como Hugo seduziu o Tio Harry. Faz parte do meu Slash Natalino 2010. Essa fic é presente para a Alis.


**Título:** Tio Harry.

**Autora:** Gih Kitsunesspblm

**Presenteada:** Alis Clow

**Evento:** Slash Natalino 2010.

**Par:** Hugo/Harry

**Classificação:** Nc-17.

**Fandon:** HP

**Disclaimer:** È da assassina loira.

**Nota: **Conforme eu for terminando as outras fics, eu vou postando.

**Avisos: **O Hugo é menor de idade nessa fic. Você verá algemas. E traumatização do James.

_**Tio Harry.**_

Eles estavam na Toca, num almoço de domingo. Todos os Weasleys e Potters presentes, o que fazia a mesa, não só, ranger pela comida em cima dela, mas para acomodar todas as pessoas que se acotovelavam nela. Hermione, meio irritada, simplesmente alargou a mesa num feitiço e todos pareceram respirar melhor.

Hugo estava sentado do lado de Tio Harry, pela direita, e Tio Percy na esquerda. Ambos pareciam estar ocupados demais conversando com suas esposas. A diferença era que Tio Harry falava um tanto rude com Tia Ginny e Tio Percy falava baixinho e manso com Tia Audrey.

Vovó Molly deu um pequeno gritinho e todos pareceram se calar. E enquanto ela dava seu discurso favorito, o de Natal, Fred não se continha olhando para os cabelos de Teddy que mudavam de cor como se fosse um pisca-pisca.

Foi à oportunidade perfeita para Hugo deslizar a mão direita até a coxa de seu tio e se aproximar perigosamente da virilha escondida nas vestes. Harry deu um pulo quando percebeu o toque, mas ao sentir um olhar feio de Molly abaixou os olhos para seu colo.

Bem perto de seu pênis, a mão de seu sobrinho Hugo, deslizava em sua coxa, com movimentos pequenos e intensos. Ele não tinha a coragem de levantar a cabeça e encarar Hermione, que estava sentada bem a sua frente. Inclusive, fazia dias que ele não queria olhar o rosto da amiga.

Como se tivesse sido convocada, Hermione fixou os olhos nos dois. Harry fingiu não ver e Hugo soltou uma risadinha. Foi nesse momento que Molly soltou um : "A comida, crianças" e Harry pulou mais uma vez ao sentir a braguilha da calça ser aberta.

— Hugo? Como você espera comer com só uma mão? E o que diabos você tem, Harry? Nunca vi você pulando tanto desde a Guerra. — Hermione parecia ainda olhar para a mão de Hugo, que um minuto depois estava agarrando uma faca.

— Nada mamãe, só que eu pensei em treinar melhor minha mão esquerda, sabe como é, nós teremos feitiços avançados nesse ano. — Hugo deu o sorriso mais fofo que podia e escondeu o leve corar que manchava suas bochechas.

— Sei...E você sendo um canhoto, precisa treinar mais ainda essa mão? — Hermione lançou um olhar feio ao filho, mas se voltou para sua comida.

Aquela noite não teve mais nenhum incidente.

No dia seguinte, as famílias já tinham retornado a suas casas. Cada qual preferindo passar as festas com sua própria família. Harry que estava morando na Toca por tempo indeterminado depois do divórcio, deixou que James ficasse com ele. Lily e Albus resolveram passar com a mãe, para depois passar o Ano Novo com Harry.

Hugo é, claro, acompanhara James, e Harry sabia plenamente que a amizade entre os dois não era a única coisa que pesara na balança na decisão do garoto. Fazia quatro dias que eles tinham meio que se embolado no sofá de Rony.

Naquele dia, Harry estava de olho de todas as crianças da família. Hugo, no entanto, não quis ficar na piscina que Harry tinha conjurado, preferindo ficar lendo um livro de herbologia no chão da sala. Como o barulho dos garotos estava quase ficando insuportável, Harry tinha lançado um _Silêncio_ na sala e lia o Profeta Diário.

E foi quando ele ouviu um gemido, que obviamente só podia vir da sala, já que o feitiço lacrava lá fora. Ele pegou Hugo, com a mão dentro das calças e boca aberta. Aparentemente o garoto tinha esquecido que Harry tinha entrado.

Suas ilusões sumiram dois minutos depois, quando Hugo abriu os olhos e gemeu seu nome. Harry congelou e tentou sair da sala o mais rápido possível, mas Hugo o alcançou e enfiou a _mesma_ mão dentro das calças de Harry.

Harry não sabia se batia no garoto, lhe beija ou sai correndo e gritando. Mas então Hugo apertou seu pênis com mais força e ele quase caiu, não fosse o sofá que estava estrategicamente atrás de si. Ele então beijou Hugo, quase doce e o garoto retirou a mão _pecaminosa. _

— Sabe, tio, eu nunca achei que fosse tão fácil.

— Fácil... o q..ue Hugo. — Harry engoliu com força e ficou corou. — Faz muito tempo que eu...você sabe...

— Transou? Bateu uma punheta? Chupou alguém?

— Hugo!

Harry de repente se chocou que ele tivesse embaixo de seu sobrinho, na casa de seu cunhado e melhor amigo e há minutos atrás trocando saliva com ele. E, por Merlin! O garoto tinha uma boca suja. Se bem que James tinha a mesma boca suja...Harry congelou...E se James estivesse tentando seduzir um homem mais velho?

— Sabe, tio Harry. Sem culpa, afinal eu te ataquei. E o James não gosta de homens, só de garotas peitudas.

Harry nem perguntou como Hugo sabia daquilo, ele só foi para o lado de fora e fingiu não ver Hugo pelo resto do dia. Mas é claro que tendo vindo de uma família inteira de ruivos teimosos ele não ia desistir. Foram três dias infernais com ele tentando manter aquelas mãos longe de seu pau.

E agora, ele ia ter que passar o dia só com Hugo e James, enquanto Molly e Arthur visitavam a nova casa de Ginny e Dean. Nesse exato momento, Hugo e James estavam jogando quadribol no gramado e ele estava tentado a acompanhá-los. Fazia meses que ele não voava.

Então Harry decidiu que Hugo não ia aprontar na frente de James. E ele estava errado, mais uma vez.

Dessa vez eles estavam no banheiro do terceiro andar, na Toca. O mesmo que ele e Rony usavam quando passavam os últimos dias de férias juntos, antes de retornar a Hogwarts. E Hugo estava no meio de suas pernas, com seu pau nas mãos e olhando todo inocente para Harry.

— Você quer que eu te chupe, tio?

— Você tem que me chamar de tio?

— Claro! Se não o complexo shota e incest se perde e isso é muito legal.

Foi nessa hora que James bateu na porta, na verdade esmurrou, mandando Hugo se apressar. E Hugo simplesmente engoliu Harry, indo até a base. E Harry teve que morder os dedos para não gritar de prazer. Hugo passou a chupar com força e alternar leves beijos de boca aberta na cabeça do pênis, isso enquanto James continuava a bater na porta.

— Hugo! Se você estiver batendo uma, ai dentro, eu vou pendurar você pelo pau, e toda a família vai ver você!

— Cala a boca, Potter! E vai dar uns pegas na Victorie ou no Teddy. Eu to ocupado!

— Fazendo o que?

— Chupando o seu pai.

— Hahahahaha, ok, eu vou te deixar em paz. Como se o meu pai perdesse a pose de certinho e deixasse você fazer isso. Sabe, eu ainda acho que um clone dele enfrentou Voldermort todas aquelas vezes. — A voz de James foi ficando cada vez mais baixa, até que Hugo voltou a sugar forte o pênis de Harry.

Em poucos instantes, ele gozou e Hugo continuou sugando, até que Harry estivesse completamente limpo. Para a surpresa de Harry, Hugo fechou sua calça e saiu do banheiro, deixando-o completamente mole, não tenho caído porque estava se segurando na pia.

Agora eles contabilizavam, duas punhetas, um beijo e uma chupada. Harry não sabia se corria de Hugo ou se levava ele para seu quarto. Ele continuava pensando no que James disse três dias a trás e no que Hermione e Rony diriam se soubessem.

A culpa queimava na garganta, mas a quentura que estava subindo por sua virilha, indicava que ele queria e muito ter o garoto na sua cama. _Bad Harry! _Harry bateu a cabeça na parede de seu quarto. Que merda ele estava fazendo?

_Hugo é seu sobrinho, seu pervertido nojento!_

_**Mas foi ele que te atacou!**_

_Mas eu sou um adulto e devia tê-lo parado._

_**Só que eu quero me divertir. Faz doze meses, quinzes dias e oito horas que eu não me enfio num buraco apertado!**_

_Cala a boca, pau!_

_**Eu não tenho boca. Mas a boca do Huguinho...Hummm! **_

_Sem punheta para você, por uma semana! Bad Dick! [1]_

Harry jurou que sentiu seu pau sorrir quando Hugo entrou em seu quarto e tinha algemas na mão. E paus não deviam sorrir! É, ele tinha acabado de se tornar maluco além de pervertido. E era por isso que ele estava congelado encostado à porta e com o rosto meio desfigurado.

— Tio Harry? — Hugo bateu os cílios em sua direção e Harry sabia que estava perdido. — Eu vou ali na sua cama e vou ficar todo peladinho. Então você vai colocar as algemas em mim e me fuder. Não é isso? Não é, tio?

Harry continuou sem se mexer, enquanto Hugo foi removendo devagar as peças de roupas e se posicionou no centro da cama. A algema estava na sua boca em um instante, enquanto uma língua atrevida tentava sugar um dos aros.

Ele conseguiu se descolar da porta e arrancar a velha camiseta preta. Tirou os sapatos antes de subir na cama e pegou a algema de Hugo. Assim que ele a prendeu nos pulsos do garoto e pendurou à cabeceira da cama, Harry percebeu que os olhos de Hugo eram intensos.

Mais intensos do que ele tinha imaginado. E ele ainda se perguntava _se_ aquilo ia explodir, não _quando_ aquilo ia explodir. Mas sua vontade de se aproximar e simplesmente largar o controle. Alguma coisa mudou naquele momento.

Hugo tirou as algemas de sua mão e conseguiu sair de baixo do corpo do tio. Os olhos de Harry diziam que ele não sabia o que fazer com a algema, mesmo tendo instruções. Então ele se lembrou de uma conversa de sua mãe com a Tia Ginny logo depois da separação dos tios:

"_Ginny! Pelo amor de deus. O Harry não devia estar bem, para ser sincera, nem você. Ele se culpa, cada vez que olha você, cada vez que lembra daquele comensal destruindo a chance de vocês terem mais filhos. Sua mãe teve sete, e você gostaria de ter todos esses e talvez mais. E ele sabe disso, se culpa. No fundo, o Harry precisa de alguém que cuide dele, e você não está fazendo isso! Você só o culpa por não te salvar, você nunca pensou que ele precisa ser salvo uma vez?"_

— Tudo bem, tio. Eu faço isso, sem preocupações. — Hugo então prendeu as mãos de Harry na algema e as prendeu na cabeceira, como as suas antes.

Ele sorriu para Harry e terminou de retirar toda a roupa dele. Calmamente dobrando-a e colocando-a no chão, ao lado da cama. Ele encarou mais uma vez os olhos verdes brilhantes e passou a beijar o pescoço.

Os beijos eram leves e doces, cada um deles penetrando fundo em Harry. Com Ginny, ele sempre tinha que dar o prazer, nunca recebia mais do algumas caricias iniciais para se por de pé e depois o trabalho era só seu.

Quando a boca de Hugo abocanhou um mamilo, Harry pulou na cama e seu pênis se esfregou no abdômen macio a sua frente. Ambos gemeram. Os beijos foram descendo, até que ele recebeu várias pequenas lambidas, na cabeça do pênis. Depois em todo o corpo, até chegarem à virilha e o períneo. Harry se perguntou se Hugo ia fodê-lo também.

Mas o plano não parecia ser esse. Porque Hugo saiu da cama e removeu uma pequena garrafa de sua calça. Ele apoiou o tronco na cama e molhou dois dedos na substancia viscosa. Para surpresa de Harry, os dedos entraram sem muitos problemas na entrada de Hugo e ele quase gemeu, ao ver seu próprio pênis ficando cada vez mais duro.

Com apenas alguns movimentos de entra e sai, Hugo subiu na cama e se sentou sobre as pernas de Harry. Ele derrubou mais da garrafinha na mão e passou a massagear o pênis de Harry com cuidado.

— Onde vo...cê...aprennn...deu tudo isso? — Harry estava complemente a ponto de gozar, mas percebendo isso, Hugo afastou a mão.

— Acho que você não quer saber, tio.

— Hugo! Eu já disse, não me chama assim. — Todas as vezes que ele escutava aquilo, continuava a pensar em James.

— Ok..ok. Você não quer saber, Harry. — E seu nome foi dito quase num ronronar, que ele se esqueceu pelo que estava brigando.

— Você vai me contar depois?

— Siiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmm!

E Hugo desceu sobre o pênis de Harry, segurando com tanta força seus ombros que eles iam ficar marcados. E quando Harry achou que não podia ficar mais excitado, Hugo começou um sobe e desce lento, quase enlouquendo-o. Ele tentou lutar contra as algemas, mas estando passadas por um dos lírios que decoravam a cabeceira, só ia sair dali de dois jeitos...

Bum.

A porta do quarto foi aberta com força, mas Hugo nem ligou, apenas acelerou o passo e afundou o rosto na dobra do pescoço de Harry. Eles continuaram, até que Hugo explodiu contra o abdômen de Harry e sentiu que estava todo úmido por dentro.

James olhava o pai e o amigo com o rosto esbugalhado. Quando Hugo tinha brincado com ele, a única coisa que pensou foi no humor normalmente estranho do amigo. Mas eles estavam nus, com seu pai algemado e aquele gemido tinha sido a coisa mais erótica que James tinha ouvido. O que o lembrava de um certo loiro.

— Eu to indo e pelo amor de deus, vê se tranca essa porta da próxima vez. Só porque eu não ligo que você foda um dos meus melhores amigos, não quer dizer que eu preciso ver, papai! — E ele saiu correndo, pensando em aparatar direto no portão da Mansão.

— Ok, isso foi por pouco. — Hugo deslizou o pênis de Harry para fora de seu corpo e liberou as mãos dele.

— Pouco! Ele viu a gente transando, POR MERLIM, HUGO RONALD WEASLEY!

— Você ta parecendo a vovó Molly quando tem os vapores dela, ou a mamãe quando o papai esquece a toalha molhada no chão do banheiro. A relaxa, Harry. Ele só não quer ver a gente fazer, mas ele deu a benção.

Harry ficou encarando Hugo por um segundo antes de começar a gargalhar. Ele sabia que aquilo ia explodir. Mas que se dane. Ele puxou Hugo para um beijo e ficou pensando se ele podia fugir para lugar bem longe quando os outros descobrissem.

— Então? Quem te ensinou? — Ele queria saber, ou para agradecer ou para esfolar o cara, mas ainda queria saber.

— Draco Malfoy.

E naquele instante Harry pensou que arrumar um jeito de colocar o filho da mãe em Askaban!

— Se eu te pegar com Malfoy, eu vou...

— Contar para minha mãe? Acho que não, porque senão eu te digo que você me algemou e prendeu na cama e você não vai querer isso, vai tio?

Harry derrubou Hugo na cama e decidiu que ele podia pelo menos tirar aquele sorriso safado da boca do garoto. Afinal, crianças precisavam de repreensão.

_**Fim.**_

[1 Interferência da Alis, e eu não me contive em colocar essa frase.


End file.
